


The Way the Sun Shines

by rowaann



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, Original Character(s), Post-Apocalypse, Slow Burn, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 04:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20687813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowaann/pseuds/rowaann
Summary: Elizabeth Gallagher could be considered a criminal for erasing almost the entirety of the human population herself. Her robots, the only things that don't consider her a criminal, are the only thing that keeps her company. Isolation has become her only solution to the two hundred people that consider her a criminal, but as time goes on, she can finally vent her thoughts to somebody who she's always admired.





	The Way the Sun Shines

She still remembered the way that the world had gone completely silent the day that her robots killed every human, except for the programmed two hundred people that she had randomly chosen. There was no longer the chatter and footsteps of the humans walking along the sidewalks, and over the days, the hum of electricity finally stopped when there was no one else to keep them running. Generators ran for another week before they died, and then the Earth finally began to rebuild itself. It was a process to watch, but in the six months that two hundred humans and her ( technically 201 ) had stayed down in the bunker, the more that the Earth's oxygen began to purify, and the more that the vegetation took over buildings and houses that were no longer buzzing with life. Vehicles sat without any emissions to keep them going, and gasoline began to slowly drain from the gas stations around the cities, and animals were finally free to roam without humans. As the natural order began to take over, she watched as endangered animals were free to have cubs, or pups, or anything that they wanted. There was only the worry of predators, the ones that were natural and not unnatural. 

There was no more guns, no more weapons besides the ones that they needed. Knives and other things were only trusted to the most stable individuals, and Elizabeth knew that she was doing herself a favor by doing that. People were still not over losing their loved ones, rightfully, and looked at her like she was a criminals. When the ginger woman wandered the halls at night, and the rare night owl was out, there was always the dirty look as she passed. No matter how many presentations she gave about how things were going to be better without humans infesting the planet, or allowing the world to heal before they went back onto the surface, there was always interrogations after she was done. Questions that didn't quite make sense, driven by grief rather than logic, always left her feeling more bad than she should have. This _was_ her fault, but this didn't mean that she wanted the worse for humankind. 

It wasn't about playing god, or trying to have money or being a queen amongst the two hundred people. This whole time, she had nothing but the world on her mind, and the likelihood that they would have been forced to move to Mars. At first, there was skepticism that there was no such thing as "global warming". It was merely a concept that others took as some kind of joke, and she had seen the effects. As soon as 2025 hit, there was a rising in the oceans. Dry countries became more drier and more frequent droughts happen, and millions died from said conditions. More severe weather began rearing its face, and while it didn't seem like it was going to be a problem at first, Elizabeth **knew** better. She knew that if they didn't change, which she knew the world did not want to, that she was going to have to take action. If nobody else wanted to, then she was going to, and it all started with the making of the robots. 


End file.
